The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2018
23:57-43 BRB 00:08-19 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:08-22 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:09-02 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:12-49 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:14-57 (whale) 00:18-42 Interestin' 00:18-53 (jr mime) 00:20-36 /sendannouncement (Jr Mime), oh (Jr Mime), oh (Jr Mime) 00:20-36 (Jr Mime) of the (Jr Mime), (Jr Mime) of time, (Jr Mime), oh (Jr Mime) 00:24-58 Say what? 00:25-08 Tbh, 00:25-22 That emoji should be called (gunter) 00:26-18 Nope! 00:26-18 It's Jr Mime! 00:26-26 Nope, it's Gunter. 00:26-37 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-14 o/ 00:28-31 Hyde! 00:29-00 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:31-21 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:31-42 Why Gunter? 00:31-58 Because it's him. 00:32-07 Who is Gunter? 00:32-16 The guy in that pic. 00:32-30 In Jr. Mime's pic. 00:32-33 (Jr Mime) 00:32-34 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:33-06 Oh 00:33-26 From Adventure Time 00:33-53 Indeed. 00:34-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:34-29 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 00:34-35 (hi) Mess. 00:34-41 aloha' 00:34-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:34-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:35-10 lagging cant see replies discord wont load so 00:35-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:35-45 'Ānō,ʻoʻoe, Mess? 00:35-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:36-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:36-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:36-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:36-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-42 Hey Mess! o/ 00:37-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:37-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:40-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:40-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:41-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:41-39 Welp. 00:41-46 Hi. 00:41-52 lol. 00:51-09 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:06-14 Hello. 01:06-32 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 01:06-32 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:07-52 http://rule48.com 01:07-56 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 01:08-16 Fascinatin'. 01:09-31 wb Bob! o/ 01:10-42 wb Bob! (hi) 01:10-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-02 Hey (Robin) 01:11-12 Hey (robin) 01:11-26 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 01:12-23 Hey Falco! o/ 01:14-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:14-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:14-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:14-40 Korra can you make FanaticBot log? 01:19-54 Welcome, FanaticBot. 01:20-15 lol. 01:21-17 And now Slack is not loading, nice. 01:22-05 Welp. 01:22-41 Btw, Syde, 01:23-10 I think that Continental user in your server is Zophan. 01:23-26 What's their full name? 01:23-37 Continental. 01:23-43 Oh 01:23-45 They're on CCR as well. 01:23-50 Reminded me of Lincoln Continental breakfast 01:23-57 Didn't Scar make that account? 01:24-05 He did. 01:24-37 They seemed rather suspicious from the beginning, somehow. 01:24-51 How do we know if they are or aren't? 01:25-33 We don't know. 01:25-33 Thus the word "think". But from their latest post on CCR commenting on Zophan's Forum gibberish and Mendes' comment, it's kinda obvious Mendes thinks it as well. 01:26-45 /me checks 01:27-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:28-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-49 Anyway I'm heading out now 01:29-52 \o 01:29-55 Did you invite them to your server? 01:29-55 \o 01:30-25 They got in themselves. But I have an idea as to what the story is. 01:31-19 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:31-21 Yeah, I think that is him. He did that same thing with his past alts. 01:31-46 What exactly are you talking about? 01:40-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:41-08 GTG 01:41-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:41-24 Farewell. 01:44-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:49-04 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~